1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceramic parts which are produced with resistive characteristics to be exposed to a corrosive gas as well as a process for producing the same.
2. Related Art Statement
In the semiconductor-producing apparatuses, halogen-based corrosive gases are used as an etching gas, a cleaning gas, etc. Since various parts used in the above atmospheres are exposed to the halogen-based corrosive gases such as CIF.sub.3 or NF.sub.3 or a plasma thereof, the parts need to be anti-corrosive against the halogen-based corrosive gases. As highly anti-corrosive materials, dense alumina and aluminum nitride are known. JP-A 5-251,365 describes that dense alumina and aluminum nitride have high corrosion resistive properties against the corrosive halogen-based gases.
The present inventors have been developing various parts made of dense alumina, which are to be placed inside of semiconductor-producing apparatuses. However, they encountered the following problem during their developing course. For example, when plasma was produced in an etching apparatus by using a halogen-based corrosive gas, particles came out from a dense alumina part.
The present inventors ground the surface of a dense alumina member, then mirror-polished and further cleaned the polished surface by brushing. However, particles were still generated when the halogen-based corrosive gas was flown.